


Juke Box Hero

by JamieDragon



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Curse Breaking, Cursed Jaskier | Dandelion, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not Beta Read, Roach is So Done (The Witcher), Silly, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieDragon/pseuds/JamieDragon
Summary: "Are you sure you're fine?" Geralt asked after putting Roach in the tavern's tiny stable."I feel more awesome than an awesome possum," Jaskier beamed, clearly not feeling his head wound anymore.Geralt furrowed his eyebrows at the strange statement. "Right… See if you can get us a room for the night?""Anything you want, you got it!"__Just a silly story about Jaskier getting cursed to only be able to speak in song lyrics. And not his own lyrics. No no! Lyrics from our world.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 42
Kudos: 97





	1. Verse 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in my head and I couldn't let it go, even though I wasn't sure if it was too stupid to write or not. But then I got some encouragement, and... here we are. (Sorry not sorry)
> 
> I'd be more than happy to get requests for songs to try and fit in. And please let me know if you actually want to read this shit. I have all kinds of silly ideas for scenes and lyrics that could go together, but I'm still not sure this is actually a good idea. ^_^; 
> 
> Anyway. Hope you enjoy. <3 
> 
> (Brownie points if you get the songs right!)

"And remember. Don't touch anything."

"Yes yes. I know. I'm not stupid, Geralt."

Geralt gave Jaskier a look as if he really doubted that statement.

Jaskier rolled his eyes. "It's good to know you still hold such high opinions of me, my dear witcher. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

Geralt scoffed. "Come on."

It wasn't one of their usual jobs. There were no monsters to kill or people to rescue. Instead a mage had asked them to retrieve a book for him. Both the witcher and the bard had had some doubts regarding the task. Jaskier wasn't too keen to mix with mages and magic at all, and Geralt had questioned that the job was really as easy as the mage made it sound. But a job was a job, the mage would pay them handsomely (and half up front!), and when Geralt started muttering about how a quest to get a book couldn't be too dangerous and Jaskier probably could tag along the bard wasn't stupid enough to keep protesting. Tag along was what he always wanted to do and which Geralt always was more or less against. If the witcher for once considered it a good idea, or even an option, Jaskier was certainly not going to try and talk him out of it.

The tunnel leading from the hillside where they'd left Roach wasn't very long, but enough for the sunlight to not reach all the way inside. Entering the cave, the light from Geralt's torch shone on an array of different things. Crates and chests in piles, several bookcases, a wardrobe seemingly close to bursting with silks and furs, a collection of swords against one wall… And over it all, the unmistakable tingle of magic.

Jaskier whistled, the sound echoing between the stone walls. "How can all this be here? Wouldn't people come and take things?"

"Might be cursed," Geralt answered, giving Jaskier a meaningful look.

The bard huffed. "You have no faith in me, do you?"

Geralt only grunted slightly, and headed over to the bookcases to try and find what they'd been sent to get.

Jaskier should probably help out, but he was after all a little annoyed at how Geralt didn't seem to have an understanding of how many times "don't touch" was appropriate to say. So instead he followed his curiosity towards a shelf covered in different jars. Squinting slightly at them he took a quick step back when he realized the jars were filled with body parts, seemingly from both humans and animals, and other slimy things he didn't even want to consider. 

"Gross." With a shudder he turned away, letting his gaze travel around the room (spending a couple of extra moments on Geralt, now bent over to look at the lower shelves) before noticing a shimmer from within one of the smaller boxes in the pile near the tunnel. Whatever it was seemed to catch the light, however little there was in the cave, and brake it into different colours which danced over the wall.

Jaskier wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed it before, but now that he had he couldn't look away. The colours were too beautiful, and as he stepped closer he heard a faint sound. Slowly crossing the cave he realized it was music, low but unmistakable. However, it didn't sound like any music he'd heard before, and it drew him in as he tried to catch all the different sounds. In the box was a glass orb, about the size of an apple, with some kind of smoke swirling inside.

Not thinking about Geralt's (all too plentiful) warnings, he reached out towards the orb. He was so sure that if he only got to hold the object, all it's musical secrets would be revealed to him. If he only touched the glass…

Geralt had just found the book they were looking for when he heard a loud noise from behind, glass breaking and something crashing into things. Spinning around, he saw Jaskier laying in a pile of wood which had, up until moments earlier, been a crate.

"What happened?" he asked, hurrying over to the bard who groaned as he attempted to sit up.

Geralt felt a worried twinge in his chest, deciding to forego anger until he knew the man was unharmed. "Are you hurt?"

"Oh no, not I. I will survive," Jaskier smiled, and Geralt helped him to his feet.

"You're bleeding," he noted, swiping away a trickle of blood from Jaskier's hairline. "I told you to not touch anything. That includes falling over things."

Jaskier rolled his eyes. "You know it's alright, it's okay. I'll live to see another day."

"Hmm." The bard clearly wasn't hurt, save for a few scrapes and bruises, so Geralt led the way back out of the cave.

It was a short ride back to the village. Jaskier, trailing along after Roach, was strangely quiet and looked as if he was lost in thought the few times Geralt looked back at him. Thinking that the bard was most likely nursing a headache from his fall, Geralt took the opportunity to enjoy the silence. He knew it wouldn't last very long.

By the time they reached the small tavern the silence had been broken again, as Jaskier picked the strings of his lute and hummed melodies Geralt hadn't heard before. Who knew falling and hitting your head apparently was so inspiring?

"Are you sure you're fine?" he asked after putting Roach in the tavern's tiny stable.

"I feel more awesome than an awesome possum," Jaskier beamed, clearly not feeling his head wound anymore. 

Geralt furrowed his eyebrows at the strange statement. "Right… See if you can get us a room for the night?"

"Anything you want, you got it!"

Geralt highly doubted that, but left to meet up with the mage to give him the book and receive the rest of their payment. Jaskier could surely arrange a room and food for them without getting into too much trouble. Hopefully. 

As Geralt returned to the tavern, he was surprised to not hear "Toss a Coin" sounding from the building. Jaskier must have written a whole new song on the way back from the cave (no wonder he had been so deep in thought), and it sounded nothing like his usual work. Even Geralt could hear that.

"...Isn't there a white wolf upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life!  
Larger than life..."

Stepping into the tavern, Geralt could see he wasn't the only one who hadn't heard music like that before. Despite the upbeat tempo of the song, more than one of the guests looked a bit confused, though some of the younger patrons seemed to like it and nodded along. The man behind the bar looked rather displeased, almost angry.

Jaskier didn't seem to notice or care about it all. He was standing on one of the tables in the centre of the room, blue eyes sparkling, and singing for all he was worth.

"Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a- Geralt!"

He abruptly stopped playing and hopped down from the table to join Geralt at the bar. The witcher wasn't sure if all this happiness and new inspiration was normal, even for Jaskier, but decided it could wait until they were settled in the room.

"Can I have the key?" Not knowing if Jaskier or the bar keep had the room key, he directed his question at them both.

"No key. No room." The tavern owner crossed his arms. "We don't want your kind here. I already told your friend, but I'm assuming he didn't understand. Doesn't seem to be all there."

Geralt frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's your friend, you should know. Now get out!"

Jaskier's happy smile quickly turned into anger, and for a moment Geralt wondered if the bard was about to start a fight with the man. "Do you get a little kick out of being small-minded?" The question was almost a growl as Jaskier leaned over the bar top to look the owner in the eyes.

"Out! Now!" The tavern owner's face was red with anger as he pointed towards the door, at the same time as he reached for a sharp knife in his belt.

"We're going," Geralt muttered, grabbing the collar of Jaskier's doublet to make sure they both left.

"Fuck you!" Jaskier shouted towards the tavern owner as he was dragged outside. "Fuck you very very much!"


	2. Verse 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being quite short, but it felt like a good break. Plus I was feeling a bit guilty for letting you wait for an update. 
> 
> In good news, I'm pretty sure how the story will progress. I'm sticking to a quite basic plot, but trying to get as many different scenes and topics in there as I can so I can explore all of it through song. ;)
> 
> There will most likely NOT be any sex though. Not that I don't enjoy writing it, but I'm not sure I could do a good job with it while Jaskier quotes songs about sex. x'D (But I might be persuaded to change my mind if you really want to see that)
> 
> There's also a non-chapter which will have a list of all the songs, if you want to know what they are. :)
> 
> Thanks! ♡

"What's wrong with you?" Geralt asked, trying to hide his worry behind annoyance as he put the saddle back on Roach.

The horse seemed to wonder the same, huffing irritatedly at being forced out of the stable after only a couple of minutes rest.

"Everything is aw-"

"Yes. Like a possum. I heard you the first time. Don't lie to me, Jaskier. What's wrong?"

Jaskier opened his mouth, hesitated, and shrugged before answering. "It's a kind of magic."

"Magic?"

"Magic!" The bard looked surprisingly pleased at their back and forth. 

"You touched something." Exasperated, Geralt drew a hand over his face. "Tell me. What is wrong?" It was more of an order than an actual question. 

"Got a feeling inside," Jaskier started, unsure. "Can't explain. It's a certain kind… Can't explain."

"Well, try!" Geralt was painfully aware of how black his own kettle was.

"Don't look to me for answers! Don't ask me, I don't know!"

"Then who would-?" Geralt pushed down the sudden wish to strangle the bard. "Let's go back to the cave, and you can show me what you touched." Hopefully that could give them some clue as to what had caused Jaskier's strange speech. 

By the time they reached the cave again Roach was crankier than usual, Jaskier hadn't stopped singing, and Geralt had decided that "I need a hero" (which was clearly their new anthem) was about as truthful as "Toss a coin".

"Come on," he muttered, relighting their torch before stepping into the cave tunnel. Even though the light was mostly for Jaskier's sake, he was too irritated to wait for the bard to keep up. A small petty part of him decided that the younger man only had himself to blame if he was too slow and stumbled in the dark. Maybe falling and breaking something… Or running head first into a wall… With a sigh he slowed down enough to let Jaskier catch up. 

Rounding a small bend in the tunnel, they stepped out into the cave. The cave which was now empty. 

"Fuck."

"She's a maniac! Maniac!"

"Calm down."

"I know what she can do! She's deadly, man!"

"I'll be sure to note down your opinions," Geralt muttered. "We're still going."

They had left the cave and the village behind, as Geralt steered them towards the town he knew Yennefer currently resided in. There had been nothing left in the cave, no sign that anything had ever been there, and with no clues as to what Jaskier had touched or broken (the bard still hadn't been able, or willing, to tell him) Geralt didn't see any other way than to ask the sorceress for help. However, knowing Jaskier's feelings towards Yennefer, Geralt had opted not to tell him until they were only an hour or so from their destination.

The revelation was currently going just as well as he had anticipated. 

"Oh, she's hot, but a psycho!" Jaskier gesticulated wildly as he paced back and forth in the clearing where they were taking a small break.

Geralt forced himself not to roll his eyes. "You said that, yes."

"Every little thing she does is magic!"

"Which is exactly why we need her." Jaskier opened his mouth, clearly about to continue his whining, but Geralt cut him off. "No. Think. And then tell me what your plan would be. We need to at least know what this is."

There was a long moment where Jaskier made his best impression of a fish, opening and closing his mouth several times as he tried to come up with something. Resignation bleeding into his annoyance, he huffed. "Knowing me, knowing you. There is nothing we can do."

"So stop complaining." Geralt swung himself back up on Roach to continue their travel. "We'll get this fixed."

Jaskier didn't answer with more than a slight mumbling noise. For a moment Geralt almost thought he heard hesitation, or something like unwillingness, but he didn't ask about it. Most likely Jaskier just wished he could come up with a plan that didn't involve Yennefer. It would be fine.


	3. Verse 3

Jaskier was uncharacteristically silent the rest of the way to the town, and Geralt did not like it. He was more than happy to have some peace and quiet. The problem was that Jaskier never was quiet, unless there was something wrong. So however much Geralt longed for silence, it always unnerved him when he got it. A silent Jaskier ment a Jaskier who was hurt or sick or otherwise in trouble. And a Jaskier in trouble made it so much harder for Geralt to ignore how much he actually cared for the bard. For a moment he wondered if Jaskier dying would push him so far as to say that he loved the man. Not that Jaskier actually  _ was _ dying, so Geralt didn't have to say things like that. What luck!

The town, or at least the part of it where they entered, was seedier than Geralt liked, and he wondered what in the world Yennefer was doing there. Jaskier seemed to notice too, staying closer to Roach and finally finding his voice again. 

"This is a bad town for such a pretty face," he informed Geralt, motioning to his own face.

"You'll be fine," Geralt muttered. 

Jaskier clutched his chest dramatically, like Geralt had said something exceedingly romantic or beautiful. "There's something in the way you roll your eyes," he sighed.

Geralt had to very much force himself  _ not  _ to roll his eyes at that. He wouldn't give the bard the satisfaction.

"Yennefer's house should be just up ahead," he said, as he saw Jaskier taking a step towards an inn they were passing by. "We can probably sleep there, save a few coins." The inn didn't look very inviting, and Geralt was somewhat surprised that Jaskier would choose the dingy bar when he could get a much cleaner and nicer bed at Yennefer's. "What would you even..?" he began, dropping the question halfway through. 

There was a moment where Jaskier almost looked sad, or lonely, Geralt wasn't sure. But it was replaced by a broad smile before he could analyse it closer. "Make lots of noise, and kiss lots of boys," the bard answered with a shrug, before winking at Geralt. "Or kiss lots of girls, if that's what you're into."

Geralt was about to ask why the fuck  _ his _ preferences would dictate who Jaskier did or didn't kiss, but he decided he didn't want to make this an actual conversation. Indulging the bard's flirting just made him insufferable, and made Geralt question (more than usual) how far his affections for the man really went. Therefore he settled for a noise he knew that Jaskier knew ment they weren't staying, and spurred Roach forward again. He could hear low grumbling behind him, but it was accompanied by the sound of Jaskier's footsteps, so he decided it would have to do.

Yennefer's house turned out, as expected, to be one of the biggest and nicest in the town. She only raised a perfect eyebrow as she saw them outside her door, and showed them into a luxurious drawing room. Though Jaskier's expression made it very clear how he felt at seeing the sorceress again, Geralt also noticed the way the younger man sank down in one of the soft chairs as if it was a long lost lover. 

For once, Geralt had decided it was better if he spoke, as Jaskier right now… didn't always make complete sense. So while Yennefer served them tea, he explained about the mage and the cave, about how Jaskier had done something stupid (again) and how the cave had been empty when they returned. "So we're here to ask for your help," he concluded. "I don't know what's wrong, and he can't explain, and with the cave empty we don't even have a clue as to what happened."

Yennefer's sigh made it very clear how highly she thought of their combined intelligence, and she turned to Jaskier. "So you've got yourself cursed, and you can't even explain what's wrong?"

Jaskier bristled a little. "I hear a song blow again and again through my mind and I don't know why."

"Sounds like nothing's changed," said Yennefer, giving Geralt a questioning look.

"I'm telling you, he is… different. I can't explain how. He doesn't… speak plainly."

"Do bards ever speak plainly?"

"Oh, you're so condescending. Your gall is never ending. We don't want nothin', not a thing from you!"

Both Geralt and Yennefer's eyes turned to Jaskier, who had stood up from his comfortable chair and looked as if he was contemplating whether to hit something or just leave.

"Well…" Yennefer looked surprised and slightly amused. "I see what you mean, though speaking in rhymes is hardly the worst kind of curse." She regarded Jaskier for a moment, while Geralt patted Jaskier's arm to calm him and make him sit back down. "So the problem with explaining what happened isn't so much that you don't want to, but that you can't?" she asked Jaskier. 

The bard gave a noncommittal shrug. 

"Because you  _ do _ want this fixed, don't you?"

Geralt was prepared for Jaskier's speedy answer that he very much did, and was surprised, and a bit (more) worried, when the younger man hesitated. "Yes, we do," he said, while keeping his gaze firmly on Jaskier. "Right?"

"I got the music, pretty music, I got the music in me," Jaskier answered without really looking at either of them.

"But you always do!" Geralt tried not to sound irritated, but he really didn't understand. Why in the world would Jaskier not want the curse broken?

Yennefer also seemed a little annoyed, but for a different reason. "Alright, this is ridiculous. We need to find a better way of communicating, or we'll be here for the next month. I assume writing is out of the question? How about questions he can answer with a simple yes or no?" Both witcher and bard looked at her as if she had revealed some new astonishing and little known fact. Yennefer sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment. "You two. How you even survive…"

Geralt ignored the insult in favour of trying the yes-and-no-approach with Jaskier. "You have music in you?" The question felt silly.

Jaskier nodded. "Yes."

"And you don't want it gone?"

"Yes… no?" Jaskier sounded almost apologetic. 

"I take that to mean maybe, or that you don't know," Geralt sighed. "But even if this, in some way, is music, it's not  _ you _ . It's not  _ your _ music." He was suddenly struck by the realization that he hadn't heard any of Jaskier's songs since this began. "Can you even… sing your own songs? Sing Toss a coin." Though Geralt found the song quite annoying, it would be the most clear proof regarding Jaskier's ability to sing his own words.

He watched as Jaskier's eye roll turned into confusion and then slight panic, as he seemingly tried and tried to form the words without success. "Geralt!" It sounded half like an accusation and half like a plea for help. 

"That's a no then," Yennefer said. "Does that change how you feel about this?"

"Yes!" Jaskier nodded vigorously enough for Geralt to fear his head would fall off. "To live without my music, would be impossible to do. In this world of troubles, my music pulls me through."

"So what did you do? Did you touch something?"

"Yes…" Jaskier made the motion of snapping something in two.

"You broke something?"

"Yes."

"He fell over some crates," Geralt clarified. 

Jaskier shook his head. "Yes. No."

It took them a while of questions from Geralt and Yennefer, and monosyllabic answers and gestures from Jaskier. But in the end they had a somewhat clear picture of what had happened in the cave.

"I think you were correct in your assumption that most, if not all, objects in that cave were magical, or even cursed," Yennefer said, as she leaned back in her armchair. "My guess is that that was the reason it all disappeared after you left. To have everything move from place to place would be a way to protect the collection and make sure it's hard to find. But I think I can come up with a tracking spell for it. It might take a while though."

"There's nothing you can do now?" Geralt asked.

"I don't think so, but I can try." She turned to Jaskier. "May I?"

Jaskier regarded her outstretched hand, clearly not that keen to give her access to his head. But after a glance towards Geralt, he sighed and scooted a bit closer, allowing Yennefer to reach. 

There was a moment or two when the sorceress held her eyes closed and her fingertips to Jaskier's temples. Then she suddenly pulled away, quickly enough to make Geralt worried. Her smile, however, didn't falter as she shook her head. "It's just as I thought; I'll need whatever was broken if I'm to undo this."

"Hm. Do you mind if we stay here in the meantime?"

"I have extra rooms upstairs," Yennefer nodded.

"Thanks. Maybe I can find a contract, and Jaskier can…" He trailed off. He couldn't really send Jaskier out to the taverns to play for coin like this.

Jaskier apparently knew what Geralt was thinking, like he so often did, because he rolled his eyes and rose from the chair. "Consider yourself part of the furniture," he said with a sarcastic smile and a bow, and took his lute and pack with him as he headed towards the stairs.

Geralt was about to go with him when Yennefer reached out to take his hand. "Stay."

He heard Jaskier's steps slow for a moment before he disappeared further into the house. Part of Geralt wanted to join the bard in finding a nice room, but Yennefer's eyes met his and she twined their fingers together and he couldn't say no. So he stayed, and let himself be pulled into her arms. Feeling her against his body was just what he had longed for.

So why did a nagging piece of his mind wish for the feeling of lute calloused fingers?


	4. Verse 4

Laying in front of the fire in Yennefer's parlour, his fingers tangled in her hair, Geralt could hear the faint sound of Jaskier's lute from the floor above. He wasn't sure it was loud enough for Yennefer to hear, but when she spoke it was none the less the bard who was the subject.

"About this curse… You know, when I looked into his mind, there was no rhyme or reason."

Geralt couldn't help but smirk. "For a bard? Strange. Next you're going to tell me there was no rhythm either."

"Very funny," Yennefer replied with a smirk of her own. "But I mean it, there were no… thoughts."

"You really don't have to tell me he's thoughtless."

Her smile turned into irritation. "Fine. He's not my friend, I don't care what happens to him."

"I'm sorry, Yen. What did you see?"

"It's what I heard that's the problem," she explained. "Imagine… well, imagine a hundred bards, all playing a different song on a different instrument. That's what's in Jaskier's mind right now, and I'd bet that that isn't normal even for a bard."

"Hm." Geralt frowned at the ceiling, where the lute had changed melody. 

"And I got the feeling that the curse might not have reached its full potential."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. This is magic I'm unfamiliar with. But you should probably keep an eye on him, in case it gets worse somehow."

Geralt sighed. "I always do."

  
  


Later, as he climbed the stairs to the second floor, Geralt tried not to ponder Yennefer's word about things getting worse. On one hand, the curse seemed far from life threatening, so the prospect of its powers growing wasn't as worrying as it could have been. But on the other hand, Jaskier already had trouble communicating properly, and Geralt wasn't overly keen on having an even harder time understanding the bard.

He could still hear music coming from the room Jaskier had picked, and Geralt slowed his steps while deciding if he should knock on the door to speak with him. With all the rooms in Yennefer's house, they really didn't need to share a room, let alone a bed. But to stop by and say good night was just polite, right?

However, as Geralt got closer to the door, the music had changed again, and there were barely contained emotions in Jaskier's voice as his song reached Geralt through the painted wood.

"...But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now

Let me go

And I just can't look, it's killing me

And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside..."

An uncharacteristically harsh twang sounded from the lute before silence fell both inside the room and around Geralt in the hallway. The witcher was about to enter the room regardless, to make sure Jaskier was alright. But in the last moment he decided against it. Whether Jaskier was jealous of Geralt for sleeping with Yennefer or for sleeping with anyone while Jaskier was told to keep away from people altogether, having Geralt show up in his room was probably the  _ last _ thing he wanted.

So the witcher turned away from the door to continue down the hall. And when Jaskier's breathing turned slightly ragged, Geralt relaxed in the knowledge that he'd made the right choice. Neither of them would want Geralt barging in while Jaskier was taking his… comforts… in his own hand. They could talk tomorrow.

Tomorrow, however, turned out to be a bit of a let down in its refusal to arrive. Geralt tried for a long time to fall asleep, without success. So he turned to meditation instead, but that too eluded him.

Because of this, he was aware of the sound as Jaskier's door opened and the bard's footsteps disappeared down the stairs. Geralt ignored it. There were dozens of reasons someone would get up in the middle of the night. But he  _ couldn't  _ ignore the creak of the front door opening and then closing as quietly as possible. And he couldn't ignore Jaskier's hurried steps down the street outside. Still, he  _ forced  _ himself to not care, not react. Jaskier was a grown man. He could do what he wanted. Geralt wasn't his wet nurse. And even cursed, he wouldn't be happy to have the witcher following him around and looming over his shoulder. But if something happened…

After about an hour Geralt couldn't take it anymore. Jaskier could be as annoyed as he wished, Geralt was still going after him. Just to be on the safe side. 

  
  


It didn't take very long to find the bard. As so often was the case, Geralt could hear him before he saw him. Loud music was coming from the dingy tavern they had passed on their way in. Jaskier singing for all he was worth while the other patrons cheered and joined in on the chorus. 

"...Let another chorus sound

Pour your brother another round

Draw another draught for me

Drink 'til I'm too blind to see

This one's done, pray, get me three!

Draw another draught for me

Pour your brother one more round

Pick each other off the ground

Let another chorus sound

Pour your brother another round"

The rickety door stood open, letting out light and laughter, letting in the cool night air, and Geralt didn't need to enter the building to see Jaskier. The bard was clearly roaring drunk, which was almost impressive when one took into account that he hadn't been gone more than an hour.

"Cheers to the barmaid, she's a saint

It's wondrous how she stands the straint

Catch me lass, I'm gonna faint

Cheers to the barmaid, she's a saint

Pour your brother one more round

Pick each other off the ground

Let another chorus sound

Pour your brother another round"

Jaskier took a break to drink large gulps from the tankard shoved into his hand by one of the other guests. He seemed to need the drink, having played himself too hot inside the packed room. His brown locks stuck slightly to his forehead, and his shirt was open, the doublet laying discarded on a chair.

"Sing a love song!" someone shouted, and Geralt wasn't sure if he detected a slight strain to Jaskier's smile. But the bard was nothing if not a showman, so after draining his ale he started up a new song.

"Well I've been waiting, waiting here so long

But thinking nothing, nothing could go wrong, ooh now I know

She has a built in ability

To take everything she sees

And now it seems he's falling, falling for her

She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah

She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart

She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah

It takes control and slowly tears you apart..."

Geralt frowned. The tavern guests seemed pleased, but Geralt knew the bard too well to be fooled. He could see how the smile didn't completely reach his eyes. Could hear the minuscule tremors in his voice. And though he wasn't entirely sure, Geralt would bet that there was more to the lyrics than it first seemed.

But there wasn't really time to make out exactly what all that meant, because there was a mixture of cheers and boos and pitying noises as Jaskier got halfway through the next line before promptly throwing up. Geralt had hoped that that would mean the end of the night for Jaskier, but the man seemed to just draw inspiration from the whole thing, much to the patron's enjoyment.

"We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.

We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light

Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again!"

Sighing, the witcher entered the tavern to retrieve his bard from his adoring fans. The tavern owner was making his way towards Jaskier, looking very much  _ not _ adoring, even though Geralt doubted Jaskier was the only one who had thrown up in there. One look from Geralt was all that was needed for the man to back off, and Geralt picked up the blue doublet before grabbing Jaskier who smiled brightly at seeing him.

"Geralt!" Strumming his lute, he started a new verse of the first song again, not really caring about Geralt's "Let's go" and the fact that he was herded towards the door. 

"Cheers unto my faithful friend

For on this ale his gold I'll spend

The friendship and the song must end

Cheers unto my faithful friend"

Geralt decided that it could wait until tomorrow to see how much coin they had left after this. He had a feeling Jaskier had spent more money than he'd earned.

The bard hummed happily as he stumbled along, most likely only kept upright by Geralt's steadying hand on his shoulder as they navigated the streets back.

"Having a good time?" he muttered, suddenly tired. 

"Yes!" Jaskier exclaimed. "Oh my, as I recall it ended much too soon. Oh what a night, hypnotizin' mesmerizing me."

"Hm."

"But I must admit it, that I would marry you in an instant. Damn your wife, I'd be your mistress just to have you around. But I was late for this, late for that, late for the love of my life. And when I die alone, when I die alone, when I die I'll be on time."

"You're not dying," Geralt grunted, pointedly ignoring the slurred words about being his mistress. They tugged too much in places and ways he didn't want to acknowledge. "You're drunk. And dramatic."

Jaskier gasped as if Geralt had wounded him deeply. "Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah." He nodded sagely, tripping over his own feet so Geralt had to catch him. "It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough. You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love."

Geralt snorted. "Right. And where exactly did you hide that flying pig?"

"Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say. Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face."

Jaskier's smile had faded a bit as they reached Yennefer's house, and Geralt felt bad for forcing him away from people who made him happier than Geralt ever could.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, even though he didn't know exactly what he was apologising for. "I… just…"

Jaskier's blue eyes were soft as they met Geralt's yellow, and he smiled again, though clearly more tired than before. "...you know that I'll forgive you. Just this once, twice, forever."

"Hm." He helped Jaskier up the stairs and into his room where things were scattered over the floor as if Jaskier had taken out his feelings, whatever they were, on his possessions.

The bard himself was almost out of it at this point, and when Geralt placed him on the bed he immediately fell over, his face hitting the pillow with a sigh. Still, his unfocused eyes followed Geralt as the witcher pulled his boots off.

"Can you hear my heart through the prison bars?" Jaskier's voice was small, his face suddenly vulnerable. "The boys I kiss don't know my name. The tears I cry all taste of blame. Bad luck and dirty cops, I'm a fucking teenage tragedy. I walk lonely streets and I talk big time dreams, so hold on before you see that you're better off without me…"

Geralt had grabbed a blanket for the younger man, but stopped when Jaskier's voice broke at the last sentence.

"I'm not. Better off," he said firmly, and tucked the bard in. "Sleep now."

He was rewarded with a small smile before Jaskier was out like a light. Geralt lingered a bit in the room, telling himself it was to make sure Jaskier was alright. But when he couldn't come up with an adequate reason to sleep in there, he returned to his own room. Jaskier's words rang in his head, and as sleep finally took him he made sure to sternly remind himself that Jaskier had been drunk and could hardly be held accountable for whatever  lovely stupid things he had said. In the morning things would go back to normal. Jaskier would be his friend, and Geralt would continue to smother any feelings that wished for more than that. Everything would be good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm... yeah... This kinda got away from me, but in a good way I think (hope?).  
> I had PLANS, and then Jaskier said "nope! not doing that!" and hijacked the story to try and drunkenly profess his love for Geralt. As you can see it went... not great. (The denial is strong with this witcher)  
> Hopefully you're still having a good time with all this silliness. Your comments make me so happy I can't even describe. ♡


	5. Verse 5

"Goodbye my friend it's hard to die

When all the birds are singing in the sky

Now that the spring is-"

"You're not dying," Geralt interrupted. It was well past noon, and still Jaskier's songs had only marginally moved away from the theme of his imminent death. "At least not by any other hand than your own."

"Don't listen to a word I say," Jaskier huffed, clearly not amused by Geralt's observations.

Geralt couldn't help but smirk. "As usual, then?" He was rewarded by a row of indignant splutter, but since he had in fact _been told_ to ignore Jaskier, he didn't listen to what the comeback turned out to be. If there even was one.

To get the bard out of bed had not been easy. He complained loudly over everything, proclaimed he was surely on his deathbed, and just pulled the blanket over his head to block out the "cruel world". Any other day Geralt would have let him be, but for once he coaxed and convinced and played to Jaskier's usual wish to tag along on hunts. He told himself it was mainly to give Yennefer peace and quiet to work on tracking the cave (or rather what had been _in_ the cave), but he couldn't really deny that he also wanted to keep the bard close, in case something happened or the curse got worse.

Jaskier was uncharacteristically fidgety, something Geralt wouldn't have thought possible. The younger man was often humming or plucking his lute or talking to Geralt (whether he actually listened or not). But now he was… Geralt supposed it could be described as simply "more". There were no longer any pauses in the fidgeting. Jaskier was constantly stomping his foot or tapping his fingers or whistling or humming or singing, or several things at once. As if his body couldn't contain the music inside his mind, even if he wanted to. Geralt let the annoyance settle in his bones, if only because it was easier than being worried.

"I'm gonna go into the wild

I'll leave everything behind

I follow the stars

I throw away time

Dancing with wolves in my kingdom of dreams

Baby, it's a wildlife

Baby, I'm a wild child"

However, sometimes it was difficult to _not_ enjoy the singing, at least a little.

  
  


But Geralt wasn't as happy to let Jaskier come along for the actual killing of the monster. It was bad enough when the bard was simply too curious to stay safe. It was another thing entirely when he couldn't even keep quiet for a second.

"You stay here," he ordered as he fastened his swords to his back. "And if anything happens-"

"Maybe we run, or maybe we stay and defend," Jaskier smiled.

Geralt gave Roach a look as the traitor nickered her agreement. "No. You leave. I'll meet up with you later."

Jaskier huffed, dramatically flopping down on a fallen tree. "If you say run, I'll run with you. If you say hide, we'll hide."

Knowing that that would probably be as good as he could get, Geralt headed away from the horse and the man, as the first notes of another song rang out among the trees.

  
  


The hunt went well, almost too well, leaving Geralt with only a few scrapes but the nagging feeling that life never was this easy or kind to him.

His suspicions were confirmed when he neared the place he had left Jaskier and Roach, only to hear more voices than there should be, mixed in with the unmistakable sounds of someone getting punched. Drawing his steel sword again, he hurried his steps as he could make out more and more of the conversation. 

"You're Julian Pankratz, the viscount of Lettenhove's son."

"That's not my name, that's not my name." Jaskier's voice was almost sing-songy, perhaps as he tried to hold back pain.

The sound of someone getting punched once again reached Geralt's ears, and he felt his blood boil.

"Don't lie! I recognized you at the tavern yesterday. Imagine our surprise to see a little noble so far from home. Would be stupid to not get some money out of that, a nice ransom."

"But I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me."

"We'll see about that. Bring him, and the horse too."

"Don't touch Roach," Geralt growled as he burst through the trees. "Or the bard."

Jaskier was kneeling on the ground, hands bound behind his back, his nose bloodied and his lip split from being hit in the face. But his smile was big and relieved as his eyes met Geralt's, and he turned with a laugh to the three men who stood around, looking surprised at the witcher's arrival. "I hope you got your things together, I hope you are quite prepared to die."

The quip earned Jaskier a kick to the stomach, and Geralt saw red. Part of him reminded himself of how much he hated the moniker of "butcher of Blaviken", but the men had touched his bard, hurt him, planned to kidnap and do gods knew what to him.

He barely registered what he was doing, training and instinct and anger taking over as the men came towards him, their skills too lacking, their movements too slow, their threats towards Jaskier too great.

The last body had barely hit the ground before Geralt turned and hurried over to Jaskier. The bard was laying on the forest floor, a pained expression on his face.

"Jaskier!" The witcher made quick work of the ropes that bound the younger man, and he carefully helped him sit up. "Are you alright?"

Jaskier gave him a crooked smile through bloodied teeth. "Give me a kiss or three, and I'm fine."

And Geralt, still in high gear from adrenaline and worry, forgot to think, and instead did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry. But the last one was pretty long, and I couldn't resist ending on that "cliffhanger". xD
> 
> Curse: getting worse  
> Love: getting better ;) 
> 
> And Jaskier will have some explaining to do in the next chapter. Which is great. Since he's great at explaining things right now.


	6. Verse 6

It was the coppery taste of blood that made Geralt realise what he was doing, and he quickly pulled back from the kiss. Jaskier was staring at him, one wrist still wrapped in rope, and the blood from his mouth now looking more akin to how some women painted their lips. It was surprisingly attractive, and Geralt hated himself for the thought.

"Fuck."

The man had been hit in the face at least once (but probably more), and even before that he was cursed with magic which they had little knowledge of. And here Geralt was, taking advantage of the bard. The fact that it had been more a reflex than an actual intention was less important. Geralt really was horrible. 

So when the poor confused bard suddenly laughed and reached for Geralt as if to pull him in closer again, Geralt firmly caught his wrists to stop him. "I'm sorry. That… was a mistake."

Jaskier's smile faltered right away, replaced by confusion and hurt.

"Fuck." Geralt glanced around the clearing, but neither Roach nor the dead men came to his help. "We should get that cut cleaned," he muttered, and abandoned Jaskier to fetch their waterskin and some clean cloth.

The silence lay heavy between them as Geralt patched Jaskier up. The bard didn't look at Geralt, and the witcher could hardly blame him, feeling guilt and shame curl in his stomach as he worked. His only solace was that Jaskier seemed physically alright, mostly just bloody and sore.

"Come on," Geralt said, standing up and packing away everything again. "It will be dark soon. We should find a place to make camp."

Jaskier didn't answer, just followed along as he always did. Geralt wanted to ask him about what the men had said, why they had called him Julian, and why they had seemed so sure he was a nobleman. But even Geralt, though sometimes lacking when it came to social interaction, knew that this wasn't a good time for interrogating the bard. 

However, the silence continued as they made camp near a small stream, and after a while it became too much even for Geralt. Searching for something to say, he grabbed the first thought that came to mind. "Hopefully Yen will h-"

But he didn't get further than that, because it was as if his words made Jaskier explode. "Why are you looking down all the wrong roads, when mine is the heart and the soul of the song?!"

Surprised, Geralt turned towards the younger man, expecting… something… but Jaskier just looked angry. But that wasn't  _ that _ strange really, after what Geralt had done. "I…" He sighed, looked away. "I'm sorry. Really. I shouldn't have used you like that." Something hit him hard in the head, and when he looked back at Jaskier the man had only one boot on and looked almost more furious than before. "What the..?"

"Don't be stupid! You know I love you!"

Geralt felt a slight irritation. "No. You don't," he muttered, only to see Jaskier pulling off his other boot. He quickly ducked as the footwear came all too close to hitting his head again. "Hey! Stop that!" 

"You're the meaning in my life! You're the inspiration!" Jaskier through his arms up, clearly exasperated. (Geralt was a little relieved the bard was out of boots now.) "I made a life out of lovin' you!"

"But you love everyone. You flirt with everything on two legs." Geralt wasn't sure he completely managed to keep the hurt from his voice.

"I follow you around but you can't see! You're too wrapped up in yourself to notice!" Some of Jaskier's anger seemed to disappear, and he almost looked tired as he struggled to find words for what he wanted to express.

Geralt wanted to protest, but the possibility that Jaskier meant what he was saying tugged at his heart. "You're not just saying this because you got hit in the head?"

Jaskier sighed. "No."

"Or because you were drunk?" he added, thinking of the night before. 

"No." Jaskier's smile was weak but caring, at the same time as it spoke volumes of how stupid he thought Geralt was.

"So…" Geralt wasn't sure what to do or say now. Of course he had played with the thought of Jaskier reciprocating his feelings, but it had always been somewhat vague, and usually didn't involve a curse. "...what do you want?"

"I want you close, I want you," Jaskier smiled, and took a step towards Geralt who immediately closed the distance between them and wrapped the bard in his arms.

Jaskier didn't taste like blood anymore, but of sweetness and music and laughter, his hands in Geralt's hair as he opened his mouth to invite the witcher to deepen the kiss. Geralt managed to manoeuvre them to one of the bed rolls, before giving in to Jaskier's attempts to pull them both to the ground.

"Ooh aah, just a little bit. Ooh aah, little bit more." Jaskier was almost panting as they both fumbled with each other's clothes, too eager and full of longing and relief and wanting, to actually be able to make quick work of what they right now wished would go quickly.

"However much you want," Geralt hummed, trailing kisses along Jaskier's neck, and relished the feeling of the bard arching under him as he did so.

And for a while, the curse didn't matter, since Jaskier was unable to speak at all. 

  
  



	7. Song list

This is every song, in the order they're quoted in the story. I will update the list with every new chapter. 

Please note that the lines are taken out of their context, so the songs they come from may be about something completely different than what I/Jaskier used them for. 

*slightly altered

**Verse 1**

I will survive - Gloria Gaynor 

Stayin' alive - Bee Gees

Everything is awesome - Tegan and Sara featuring The Lonely Island 

You got it - Roy Orbison 

*Holding out for a hero - Bonnie Tyler

Fuck you - Lily Allen 

  
  


**Verse 2**

A kind of magic - Queen

I can't explain - The Who

I don't know - Ozzy Osbourne 

Maniac - Michael Sembello

Maneater - Hall & Oates

Sweet but psycho - Ava Max

Every little thing she does is magic - The Police 

Knowing me, knowing you - ABBA

  
  


**Verse 3**

Kill of the night - Gin Wigmore

Walk me home - Pink

Follow your arrow - Kacey Musgraves

Waiting for a star to fall - Boy meets girl 

We're not gonna take it - Twisted Sister 

I've got the music in me - Kiki Dee

Music - John Miles

Consider yourself - from Oliver!

  
  


**Verse 4**

Mr Brightside - The Killers

Pour your brother - Heather Alexander / Alexander James Adams 

*Invisible touch - Genesis 

Another Irish drinking song - Da Vinci's notebook

December, 1963 - The Four Seasons

Cleopatra - The Lumineers

Addicted to love - Robert Palmer

True love - Pink

Freedom - Wham!

Saturday night - Natalia Kills

  
  


**Verse 5**

Seasons in the sun - Terry Jacks

Little talks - Of Monsters and Men

Wild child - Ace Wilder

Stay and defend - The Wolf Gang

Let's dance - David Bowie 

That's not my name - The Ting Tings

Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen

Bad moon rising - Creedens Clearwater Revival 

Love machine - Girls Aloud 

**Verse 6**

Like I can - Sam Smith 

Don't be stupid - Shania Twain 

You're the inspiration - Chicago

Heart breaker - Dionne Warwick 

Open your heart - Madonna 

Closer - Tegan and Sara 

Ooh aah… just a little bit - Gina G

  
  



End file.
